¿Enamorado? Tampoco Te Pases
by SasuNaru Wigetta
Summary: ¡Atención!: Contiene YAOI Boy x Boy (Hombre x Hombre) Si no te gusta, cierra esta ventana. En cambio si te gusta, eres bienvenida :D
1. ¡Vayamos al Crucero!

_**Todos los personajes de The Prince Of Tennis son de sus respectivos dueños. ¡Gracias!**_

* * *

 _ **¿Enamorado? Tampoco Te Pases:**_

 _ **"Capitulo 1: ¡Vayamos al Crucero!"**_

 _ **"Narra Ryoma Echizen"**_

 _Nunca estuve enamorado de alguien, y prefería no estarlo. Pasaron meses desde que perdí "_ _ **La memoria"**_ _Desde entonces no recuerdo casi nada sobre mi niñez, mi padre seguía de_ _ **"Pervertido"**_ _Como siempre. Aun así, tengo la sensación de que mi padre no me contó algo importante, creo que es mi imaginación._

 _Desde ese entonces algunos miembros de otros equipos que nosotros derrotamos, empezó a sentir un_ _ **"Sentimiento Profundo"**_ _Como si estuvieran enamorados de mi, pero no me molestaba mucho. No soy tan homofobico, yo respecto a la gente **"**_ _ **Lesbianas y Gays"**_ _Para mi solo son gentes normales y comunes como todos nosotros. Unos días después, un Señor llamado_ _ **Sakurafubuki Hikomaru**_ _, nos invito a su barco para jugar Tenis. ¿En un barco? Me parecía bastante sospechoso, viaje a . Pero nunca en la vida jugué Tenis en un barco._

 _-¡Ryoma! ¡No es hora de dormir?-Dijo Momo haciendo que me despertara._

 _Me senté en la silla, ya que estaba acostado-Momo-Sempai...¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?-Dije con cara de enojado._

 _-¡No! ¡Estoy muy aburrido!-Dijo Momo poniendo sus manos atrás de su cabeza._

 _-Bueno...¡Eso no es mi culpa!-Exclame y me volví a recostar en la silla._

 _-¡No te hagas, el presumido! ¡Y vamos a jugar Tenis!-Dijo Momo agarrando el brazo de Ryoma, para empujarlo._

 _-Hola Ryoma-san...-Dijo una voz conocida._

 _-¿Eh? ¿Sanada-san?-Dije Sorprendido por su llegada._

 _-Algunos otros miembros fueron invitados, a este crucero lujoso. Y me sorprende que estés aquí-Se acerco lentamente a mi cara._

 _-Sanada-san...Recuerda que no estamos solos...Jejeje-Dije un poco nervioso._

 _-¿Eh? A lo siento, por cierto saben si ¿Podemos jugar en la cancha?-Dijo Sanada con los brazos cruzados._

 _-¡Claro! Pueden divertirse con la cacha de allí-Dijo una voz._

 _-Oh...¿Usted es...?-Me interrumpe._

 _-Soy_ _ **Sakurafubuki Hikomaru**_ _, el dueño de este barco-Dijo Sakurafubuki._

 _-Entonces...¿Usted quien nos invito este crucero lujoso?-Dije poniéndome de pie._

 _-Así es, ademas alguien especial lo espera a usted. Echizen Ryoma-Dijo Sakurafubuki._

 _-¿Huh? ¿Alguien?-Dije un poco sorprendido._

 _-¡Vamos, Echizen! ¡Vayamos a ver quien es!-Dijo Momo empujando a Ryoma._

 _-¡Espera! ¡Momo-Sempai, no empujes!-Dije quejándome._

 _Me frustraba porque tenia que ir hasta a la cancha, tenia tanta flojera. Que no quería ir, pero necesito saber ¡Quien es esa persona! Algunos miembros, me acompañaron. Para ir a jugar Tenis en la cancha._

 _-Bien...Llegamos a la cancha-Dijo Momo pisando el primer pie a la cancha._

 _-¡Ryoma-san!-Dijo una voz de chica._

 _-¿Huh? ¿Pero que...?-Me voltee._

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_


	2. Aun comienza la Diversion

**_Todos los personajes de The Prince Of Tennis son de sus respectivos dueños. ¡Gracias!_**

* * *

 _ **¿Enamorado? Tampoco Te Pases:**_

 ** _"Capitulo 2: Aun Comienza La Diversión"_**

 ** _"Sigue Narrando Ryoma Echizen"_**

 _-Bien...Llegamos a la cancha-Dijo Momo pisando el primer pie a la cancha_

 _-¡Ryoma-san!-Dijo una voz de chica_

 _-¿Huh? ¿Pero que...?-Dije mirando a la persona_

 _-Te sorprende al ver, a tu hermana mayor-Dijo con una sonrisa_

 _-¡HERMANA MAYOR!-Dijeron casi todos_

 _-Hermana...¿¡Que haces aquí!?-Dije casi enojado_

 _-Solo quería ver a mi hermanito, después de tanto tiempo...-Dijo desanimada_

 _-Lo siento...Si es molesta la pregunta ¿Puedo saber quien es usted?-Dijo Atobe_

 _-¿¡Eh!? ¡AH! Lo siento jajaja. Yo soy Ryosaki Echizen, soy la hermana mayor de Ryoma-Dijo Ryosaki con una sonrisa **"Es un nombre que invento, la escritora ._."**_

 _-¡NANI! Tu eres...La cantante famosa de Estados Unidos y Tenista profesional-Dijo Yuuta_

 _-Así es, soy esa misma. Ademas, creo que nunca se lo dijo, pero le gusta cantar a mi hermanito -Dijo susurrando a los chicos_

 _-¡Hermana! ¿¡Cuantas veces te lo he dicho!? ¡No quiero saber nada de Cantar!-Dije molesto_

 _-Ah...Lo siento mucho hermanito, pero lo importante. Es que te guste mucho el Tenis como a mi-Dijo Ryosaki abrazándome_

 _-Si, si, si. ¿Solo era eso, la sorpresa?-Dije con cara de pocos amigos_

 _-Bueno no solo eso. el Sr Sakurafubuki dijo que iba hacer una fiesta, para conocer un poco a todos ustedes-Dijo Ryosaki_

 _-Hummmm...Como sea, ¿Quieres jugar?-Dije agarrando mi raqueta en mi mochila_

 _-¿Eh? Claro...Cuando tu quieras-Dijo con una sonrisa_

 ** _~Después de un largo juego~_**

 _Mi hermana mejoro mucho sus técnicas, mi padre fue muy listo en entrenarla. Mi padre me contó que ella es capitana de un miembro de un equipo, no se cual era, pero me sorprende de que haya sido toda una profesional que cualquier otra jugadora mujer. Seguía jugando con mi hermana una y otra vez y un jugador me empezó a mirar de manera muy extraña en el. Entonces eso me distrajo, cuando justo iba hacer un **Drive B**._

 _Me acerque a el-¿¡Que tanto me miras, en la cara!?-Dije enojado_

 _-Sigues siendo frió como siempre, parece que nunca cambiaras. Chibisuke-Dijo el jugador sonriendo entre dientes_

 _-¿Chibisuke?-Dije confuso_

 _-Ryoma...¿Conoces a este chico?-Dijo Momo mirando a los dos_

 _-No lo conozco-Dije entre cortado_

 _-¡Ah! Jajaja...No puede ser, que no recuerdes. El rosto de tu hermano-Dijo agarrando su muñeca y a la vez la cintura_

 _-¿Her-Hermano?-Dije muy confundido_

 _-¡HERMANO DIJISTE! ¡NUNCA MI PADRE ME DIJO QUE TENIA UN HIJO!-Dijo Ryosaki muy enfadada_

 _-Espera un momento...¿Tu eres la hermana de Chibisuke?-Dijo totalmente sorprendido_

 _-¡Así es! ¡Y ahora dime! ¿¡Cual es tu nombre!?-Dijo Ryosaki_

 _-Soy Ryoga Echizen, pero no te preocupes. Yo no soy hermano de sangre, yo soy Adoptado-Dijo Ryoga mirando el rosto de Ryoma_

 _-¡Aaahh! Por un momento pensé, en matar a mi Papa-Dijo Ryosaki_

 _-Jajajaja tranquila, déjalo que siga viviendo. Por cierto Ryoma...No te gustaria estar a solas con tu hermano...-Dijo Ryoga acercándose mas a la cara de Ryoma_

 _-¡Hey! ¡HEY! ¿¡Que estas tramando!?-Dijo Sanada agarro a Ryoma del brazo y lo abalanzo hacia el_

 ** _"Narra Ryoga Echizen"_**

 _Nunca pensé que encontré después de tanto tiempo a mi hermanito, **Chibisuke**. Aun así se ve mas bello, que la ultima vez que lo vi. No estaría mal, ser el novio de Chibisuke, pero ese chico esta impidiendo que este cerca de Chibisuke. Esto me provoca mas celos, de lo que ya tuve, cuando Chibisuke estaba en una escuela._

 _-Yo no estoy tramando nada. Si no quieres provocarme, puedes retirarte en este momento-Dije enojado_

 _-¡Hum! Si no tramas nada, aléjate de...¡Echizen!-Exclamo el chico_

 _-Si quieres...Podemos arreglar este asunto. Con un partido de tenis-Dije sonriendo muy enojado_

 _-Esta bien, Idiota-Dijo el chico_

 ** _~Empezaron hacer chispas de rayos en sus Ojos de querer pelea ahora mismo~_**

 _-¡Oye! ¿¡Cual es tu nombre!?-Dije al chico de pelo pelirrojo_

 _-Soy Eiji-Dijo Eiji_

 _-Bien, podrías ser el arbitro. No quiero que este chico, se equivoque-Dije mirando a otro_

 _-¡Hummmm! Espero que no me provoques, ¡Idiota!-Dijo ?_

 _-Puedes decirme tu nombre...-Dije agarrando mi raqueta_

 _-Soy Sanada, Sanada Genichirou-Dijo Sanada molesto_

 _-Mucho en conocerte, Sanada-Dije riendo_

 _-Lo mismo, Ryoga Echizen-Dijo Sanada aun mas molesto_

* * *

 ** _Continuara..._**


	3. La Fiesta

**_Todos los personajes de The Prince Of Tennis son de sus respectivos dueños. ¡Gracias!_**

* * *

 ** _¿Enamorado? Tampoco Te Pases:_**

 ** _"Capitulo 3: La Fiesta"_**

 ** _"Sigue Narrando Ryoga Echizen"_**

 _ **~Ryoga Echizen 0/0 Sanada Genichirou~**_

 _-Muy bien comencemos. Partido de un Set, Echizen al servicio-Dijo Eiji_

 _-Esto se pondrá muy interesante-Dije tirando la pelota hacia arriba y dándole con la raqueta a toda velocidad_

 _-15-0-Dijo Eiji_

 _-¿Que demonios?-Dijo Sanada sorprendido_

 _-Parece que te sorprendiste-Dije riendo_

 _-Hum...Esto se pone aun mas interesante-Dijo Sanada sonriendo_

 _ **~Después de que termino el juego~**_

 _ **"No quería hacer tanto relleno, como el de Naruto xD"** _

_-¡_ _6 juegos y partido para Ryoga Echizen!-Dijo Eiji_

 _Por fin derrote al que se quiere robar a mi Chibisuke. Si lo quieren tanto, ¡Sera sobre mi cadáver! No voy a permitir, que roben a mi ¡Uke! Ahora si estoy bastante satisfecho._

 _-Bien, Chibisuke. Como derrote a tu amigo, vamos a tener una fiesta en este barco, y quiero aprovechar en tener una cita, contigo-Dije con una sonrisa de pervertido_

 _-¡NANI! ¿¡Y POR QUE CONTIGO!?-Dijo Ryoma completamente rojo_

 _-Ya que le gane a tu amigo-Dije sonriendo entre dientes-_

 _-Ryoga, esto no tiene nada que ver con la fiesta y la cita-Dijo Ryoma sonrojado y a la vez enojado_

 _Suspire-¡Ahh! Sigues siendo el mismo, mocoso de siempre-Dije con cara de enojo_

 _-Ese tono no me gusto. Y lo siento mucho, pero no podemos tener la cita, así que, me voy a jugar tenis-Dijo Ryoma caminando hacia la cancha de tenis_

 _ **"¿¡Q-Que quiso decir con e-eso!? ¡Este maldito, mocoso!"** Pensé con un rosto enojado. Pero Chibisuke parece que no te das cuenta, desde que te vi me enamore completamente de ti. Nuestro padre nos alejo, porque no era bueno sentir un sentimiento de amor por tu propio hermano. Así lo que quiero es estar a tu lado para siempre, y poder compartir un relación contigo. _

_Se acerca a mi-Esta bien Ryoga, tendremos una cita. ¡Solo por esta vez!-Dijo Ryoma sonrojado_

 _-Ese el Chibisuke que conozco-Dije sonriendo entre dientes_

 _-Bueno si tanto insistes en no tener la cita, mejor-Justo agarro el brazo de Ryoma_

 _-Claro que quiero la cita, yo nunca rechazaría esta oportunidad-Dije_

 _-¡Jajaja! Si que eres idiota-Dijo Ryoma riendo_

 _-¡Ja! ¡Mira quien lo dice!-Dije_

 ** _~En La Fiesta~_**

 _Todos los demás estaban disfrutando la fiesta que preparo el viejo Sakurafubuki, se que el esta tratando de que Seigaku pierda el partido, por la apuesta que hicieron todos lo demás. No me importa si sufren consecuencias los miembros de Seigaku o los otros, solo me importa mi Chibisuke, no voy a permitir que toquen ni un pelo. Si tanto lo quieren, tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver. Justo estaba adentro mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta que me llamaba el viejo para presentarme._

 _-¡Capitan!-Dijo Sakurafubuki_

 _-Ah, Lo siento. Soy Echizen Ryoga, un gusto en conocerlos-Dije presentándome_

 _-Me contaron ¿Que era un posible hermano de Echizen?-Dijo el capitán de Seigaku_

 _-De verdad me asustan. ¡Hey Chibisuke! Les encargo con gusto de mi hermano-Dije_

 ** _"Narra Ryoma Echizen"_**

 _-Que vergüenza-Susurre_

 _-Tranquilo hermanito, no debes pasar vergüenza. Recuerda de que tienes una cita con el-Dijo Ryosaki sonriendo_

 _-Si lo se, pero es un idiota-Dije susurrando_

 _-¡Chibisuke! ¿Quieres que te muestre el crucero?-Dijo Ryoga_

 _-¡Vamos Ryoma-san! ¡Dile que si!-Me susurro al oído_

 _-Esta bien, lo hago por ti. Bueno Ryoga-Dije poniéndome de pie_

 ** _~Con Ryoga y Ryoma~_**

 _-¿Sucede algo?-Dijo Ryoga con tono preocupado_

 _-¿Eh? No es nada-Dije_

 _-Oye Chibisuke...-Dijo Ryoga sonrojado_

 _-¿Que pasa?-Dije mirando a Ryoga_

 _-De casualidad, ¿No tienes novia, verdad?-Me sonroje por la pregunta_

 _-¿Por que lo dices? Ademas soy muy joven para tener-Dije sonrojado y orgulloso_

 _-¡Jajajaja! ¡Tu joven! Tampoco te pases, Chibisuke. Los chicos de tu edad, ya tienen novia-Dijo Ryoga riendo_

 _-Bueno aquí es otra cosa, pero Japón es diferente. Ademas ¿Por que la pregunta?-Dije curioso_

 _-¿Eh? No, no, no por nada-Dijo Ryoga muy sonrojado y tenso_

 _-No estarás tramando algo, Ryoga...-Dije seriamente_

 _-¿Quien yo? ¡Jamas haría eso!-Dijo riendo_

 _-Mira...Se que puede que sea menor y todo eso, pero puedes confiar en mi. Dime ¿Que te pasa?-Dije_

 _-...-En silencio_

* * *

 ** _Continuara..._**


	4. ¡Secuestran a Ryoma!

**_Todos los personajes de The Prince Of Tennis son de sus respectivos dueños. ¡Gracias!_**

* * *

 ** _¿Enamorado? Tampoco Te Pases:_**

 ** _"Capitulo 4: Secuestran a Ryoma"_**

 _ **"Sigue Narrando Ryoma Echizen"** _

_-...-Se queda en silencio_

 _-¿Por que te quedas callado?-Dije serio_

 _-Si te lo digo, se que me odiaras...-Dijo Ryoga desanimado_

 _-¿Odiarte? Porque debía odiarte, si tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi. Así que dímelo, te prometo que no te odiare. Te lo juro-Dije_

 _-Igual tenia que decírtelo...-Me agarra la mano_

 _-¿Decirme que?-No entendía bien a lo que se refería_

 _-Que me gustas mas que nadie-Se acerca al oído de Ryoma_

 _Lo empujo-¡Pero que dices! ¡Si nosotros somos hermanos!-Dije muy sonrojado_

 _-Se que es una locura pero...Es que me volviste loco, cuando te vi por primera vez cuando era pequeño. Quería sentir tu piel contra la mía, pero nuestro padre nos alejo porque se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto. Entonces el me alejo de ti, por tu bien-Dijo Ryoga_

 _Me quede en silencio por un momento por la respuesta, quería llorar en ese momento. Lo que hice para no llorar delante de el, me fui corriendo. Y fui a fuera para respirar un poco, pensar que haría en ese momento, tenia miedo en ese momento, nunca pensé que mi hermano se enamorara de mi de esta manera. Entonces respire profundamente, pensé por un momento._

 _-En que demonios piensa Ryoga...Ahh, pero cuando lo vi otra vez. Me enamore de el, pero yo..."¿Enamorado? Tampoco te pases" Ryoma-Dije murmurando_

 _-Pero aun así...-Justo en ese momento alguien me tapa la cara con algo y mis ojos se cerraron_

 ** _~Un Rato Después~_**

 _Mis ojos abrieron lentamente, hasta que vi una habitación. Me moví un poco, pero vi que tenia atado mis manos y mis pies, hasta que alguien abre la puerta._

 _-Parece que despertaste...-Dijo ?_

 _-¡Sakurafubuki! ¡Eres un...!-Me interrumpe_

 _-¡Silencio! Ahora tu me servirás como carnada, para que tus amigos se rindan ante mi-Dijo Sakurafubuki_

 _-Entonces lo de la invitación...-Dije_

 _-Así es, era un trampa. Como todas las personas apostaron por ustedes, así que me gustaría que pierdan el partido-Dijo Sakurafubuki_

 _-¿Perder? ¿Estas bromeando verdad? ¡Nosotros no vamos a perder, por una maldita apuesta!-Dije gritando_

 _-Uuuy ¿Eso crees? Si ellos no hacen eso-El cocinero saca un cuchillo filoso, me amenaza en cortarme el cuello_

 _-¡Eres mas que un tramposo!-Dije mirando el cuchillo que tenia cerca de mi cuello_

 _-¡Tienes suerte de no matarte ahora mismo! Bueno mañana los chicos jugaran el partido, y daré la noticia inesperada-Dijo yendo a la puerta_

 _-¡Te juro que estarás mas que muerto!-Dije con rabia_

 _-Eso lo que crees-Abrió y se largo de la habitación_

 _-Bueno, bueno. No estaría mal dejar algunas marcas en tu cuerpo, para poder recordar esto-Dijo el cocinero mostrándome el cuchillo_

 _Me agarro del brazo y me puso boca abajo, empezó a romper mi camisa con el cuchillo. Hasta que empezó a hacerme cortadas en mi espalda. Hice una mueca de dolor y grite lo mas fuerte que pude, en ese momento me agarro del brazo fuertemente, empezó a hacerme en mis brazos y piernas. Hasta que me tiro en la cama, apago las luces y se fue, cerro la puerta con llaves. Empece a llorar, es como si fuera que me hayan violado, hasta no aguantar mas. Quería salir de esta, pero no tuve la esperanza..._

 ** _~Al Día Siguiente~_**

 _Abre la puerta-Espero que este listo-Dijo Sakurafubuki agarrando mi muñeca_

 _-Te juro que estarás mas que muerto. ¡Maldito!-Dije llorando con enojo_

 _-¡Ja! Di lo que quieras, pero de estas no saldrás...-Dijo Sakurafubuki agarrando mi muñeca y llevándome algún lugar_

 ** _~En Algún Lugar~_**

 _Me arrastro hasta allí y me agarra el cocinero para no escaparme-¡Hola, Señores y Señoras! ¡Tenemos un invitado especial!-El cocine me puso hacia adelante para que todos me vieran_

 _-¡Ryoma-san!-Dijo mi hermana tapándose la boca de lo que no podía creer y vio que empezaba a gotear sangre por las cortaduras que me hicieron_

 _-¡Si quieren que el chico, siga vivo! ¡Pierda ante nosotros!-DijoSakurafubuki_

 _-¡Chicos! ¡No le hagan caso!-Dije llorando y cocinero me tapo la boca_

 _-Así que...¿Que van hacer?-Dijo Sakurafubuki_

* * *

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 ** _El Capitulo 5 sera el Final. Ya que estoy pensando en hacer una novela de Ryoga x Ryoma, pero en ellos pequeños._**


	5. Hasta el Final (Capitulo Final)

**_Todos los personajes de The Prince Of Tennis son de sus respectivos dueños. ¡Gracias!_**

* * *

 ** _¿E_ _namorado? Tampoco Te Pases:_**

 ** _"Capitulo 5 Final: Hasta El Final"_**

 ** _"Narra Ryoga Echizen"_**

 _No podía creer con mis propios ojos, mi Chibisuke estaba sangrando por las cortaduras que tenia casi todo su cuerpo. ¡Ese maldito! No lo voy a perdonar por lo que hizo, le juro por mi vida que lo matare con mis propias manos, ¡A ese maldito!_

 _-¡Así que decidan! ¿Que van hacer?-Dijo Sakurafubuki_

 _-Eso lo veremos...¡Hermana dame la raqueta!-Dije_

 _-¡Claro!-Me dio la raqueta y tire la pelota hacia arriba, le di con la raqueta para darle al que estaba sosteniendo a Chibisuke_

 _-¡Ayyy!-Cayo para atrás_

 _-¿¡Que demonios!? ¡AH!-También se cae hacia atrás y Chibisuke empezó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo_

 _-¡Hermana ve a donde esta, Chibisuke!-Dije_

 _-¡De acuerdo, Ryoga!-Se fue corriendo_

 _-¡Ryoga eres un maldito!-Dijo Sakurafubuki se puso de pie_

 ** _"Narra La Escritora"_**

 _Ryoma corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, hasta que encontró alguien que no lo dejo pasar. Entonces alguien lo golpea con una pelota en la cabeza y cae hacia adelante, era su hermana._

 _-¡Ryoma-san! ¿¡Estas bien!?-Se preocupo_

 _-¡Hermana! ¿Donde esta, Ryoga?-Dijo Ryoma tratando de moverse un poco_

 _-Se esta ocupando de un asunto. Hay que llamar la policia, ven súbete en mi espalda-Ryoma se sube en la espalda de su hermana_

 _-Espero que este bien-Dijo Ryoma preocupado_

 _-Tranquilo, el estará bien. Ademas el estaba muy preocupado por ti-Dijo Ryosaki_

 _-Ryoga-kun, que tengas suerte...-Murmuro_

 ** _~Con Ryoga~_**

 _-¡No te perdonare, por lo que le hiciste a mi Chibisuke!-Dijo Ryoga enojado_

 _-¡Parece que no te has dado cuenta, Ryoga! ¡Tu querido amorsito, esta perdiendo mucha sangre! ¡Eso es la probabilidad que muera muy pronto!-Dijo Riendo malvadamente_

 _-¡Eso no es verdad!-Derramo lagrimas en sus ojos_

 _-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Eso me causa mucha alegría!-Dijo gritando a Ryoga_

 _-¡Mira desgraciado! ¡SI EL MUERE! ¡ESTARÁS ENTERRADO VIVO MIL METROS BAJO TIERRA!-Le lanzo una mirada asesina_

 _-¡Aun que me mates! ¡Eso no ayudaras a Ryoma, que vuelva!-Dijo Sakurafubuki_

 _-¡Eso lo que dices!-Dijo Ryoma gritando y yendo a donde esta Ryoga_

 _-¿¡QUE!?-Miro que estaba toda la policía rodeándolo_

 _-Sr Sakurafubuki, queda arrestado por ser un millonario corrupto. Permanece en silencio-Dijo el policía apuntándolo con la arma_

 _-¡Maldición!-Levanto las manos_

 _-Ryoga...-Camino hacia donde estaba el, hasta que cayo de rodillas_

 _-¡Chibisuke! No te fuerces mucho-Se va a donde esta Ryoma_

 _-Ryoga-kun...-Lo miro_

 _-Chibisuke...Perdóname, por mi culpa te paso esto-Ryoma lo abrazo_

 _-No digas estupideces, Ryoga-kun-Sus lagrimas cayeron en sus mejillas, empezó a mirarlo_

 _-Chibisuke yo...-Ryoma lo beso en sus labios, para se callara_

 _-Ryoga...Nunca sentí un sentimiento de amor, por un hombre-Ryoma puso sus manos sobre la cara de Ryoga_

 _-Lo mismo digo, Chibisuke-Lo besa de nuevo_

 ** _~Después de un par de horas~_**

 _-Ryoga-kun...Gracias por vendarme mis heridas-Le dio las gracias_

 _-No, gracias a ti. Por dejarme estar a tu lado-Le besa en la frente_

 _-¿Sr Ryoma es usted?-Dijo un policía_

 _-¿Eh? Si soy yo, ¿Que sucede?-Vio al policía_

 _-Queríamos agradecer con esto, por atrapar este millonario corrupto-Le da una maleta_

 _-¿Que es esto?-Abre la maleta y ve dinero_

 _-Son **1.000.000 de yenes** , como agradecimiento-Dijo el policía_

 _-¿¡UN MILLÓN DE YENES!? ¡No puedo aceptar esto!-Dijo Ryoma sorprendido_

 _-Acéptelo, nos vemos algún día-Se despidió_

 _-Esto es mucha plata...-Dijo Ryoma_

 _-No importa...Podemos compartir con los demás-Le da un beso en la mejilla a Ryoma_

 _-Pero igual, es mucho-Se rió_

 ** _Pongan esta música que Ryoma va a cantar para Ryoga xD "Me muero por besarte - La Quinta Estación" Sigan las letras con la canción._**

* * *

 ** _-(Musical)-_**

 ** _-Muero por tus besos, por tu ingrata sonrisa- Canta Ryoma_**

 ** _-Por tus bellas caricias, eres tu mi alegría...- Canta Ryoma_**

 ** _-Pido que no me falles- Canta Ryoma_**

 ** _-Que nunca te me vayas y que nunca te olvides-Canta Ryoma_**

 ** _-Que soy yo quien te ama-Canta Ryoma_**

 ** _-¡Que soy yo quien te espera!-Canta Ryoma_**

 ** _-¡Que soy yo quien te llora!-Canta Ryoma_**

 ** _-¡Que soy yo quien anhela, los minutos y horas...!-Canta Ryoma_**

 ** _-¡Me muero por besarte, dormirme en tu boca!-Canta Ryoma_**

 ** _-¡Me muero por decirte, que el mundo se equivoca!-Canta Ryoma_**

 ** _-¡Me muero por besarte, dormirme en tu boca!-Canta Ryoma_**

 ** _-¡Me muero por decirte, que el mundo se equivoca!-Canta Ryoma_**

 ** _-¡Que se equivoca...!-Canta Ryoma_**

 ** _-¡Que se equivoca...!-Canta Ryoma_**

 ** _-(Musical)-_**

 ** _-Muero por tu ausencia, que me hace extrañarte-Canta Ryoma_**

 ** _-Que me hace soñarte, cuando mas me haces falta-Canta Ryoma_**

 ** _-Pido por la mañana-Canta Ryoma_**

 ** _-Que a mi lado despiertes, enredado en la cama-Canta Ryoma_**

 ** _-Ay como me haces falta-Canta Ryoma_**

 ** _-¡Que soy yo quien te espera!-Canta Ryoma_**

 ** _-¡Que soy yo quien te llora!-Canta Ryoma_**

 ** _-¡Que soy yo quien anhela, los minutos y horas...!-Canta Ryoma_**

 ** _-¡Me muero por besarte, dormirme en tu boca!-Canta Ryoma_**

 ** _-¡Me muero por decirte, que el mundo se equivoca!-Canta Ryoma_**

 ** _-¡Me muero por besarte, dormirme en tu boca!-Canta Ryoma_**

 ** _-¡Me muero por decirte, que el mundo se equivoca!-Canta Ryoma_**

 ** _-¡Que se equivoca...!-Canta Ryoma_**

 ** _-¡Que se equivoca...!-Canta Ryoma_**

 ** _-(Musical)-_**

 ** _-¡Me muero por besarte, dormirme en tu boca!-Canta Ryoma_**

 ** _-¡Me muero por decirte, que el mundo se equivoca!-Canta Ryoma_**

 ** _-¡Que se equivoca...!-Canta Ryoma_**

 ** _-¡Que se equivoca...!-Canta Ryoma_**

* * *

 ** _~Todos le aplauden a Ryoma~_**

 _-¡Wow! Nunca supe que, mi Chibisuke. Cantara excelente-Dijo Ryoga sorprendido_

 _-Jajaja, esto es aun el comienzo. Ryoga-kun-_

 ** _~Fin~_**

* * *

 ** _Se que no fue el mejor final de todos. Pero lo bueno que quedaron juntos xD_**


End file.
